


Find a Place, or Make One

by mizface



Series: djinn!Ray [7]
Category: due South
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-22
Updated: 2013-01-22
Packaged: 2017-11-26 10:28:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/649587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mizface/pseuds/mizface
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being able to move through the world as he pleased was a gift still too new to pass up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Find a Place, or Make One

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a ds_snippets challenge, and betaed by the fabulous Hazelwho. Title from the Neil Gaiman story, “Instructions”

Sunlight warmed Ray inside and out as he wandered the streets of Chicago. Part of him was sorry Ben had been too busy to come along. But being able to move through the world as he pleased was a gift still too new to pass up.

He made his way through the city, stopping here and there when something caught his attention. He was starting to make his way back home when something sparkled and flashed just at the edge of his sight. He turned, but there was nothing there. He started to walk away but it flashed again, this time accompanied by the playful tinkling of a bell.

Ray turned slowly, trying to locate the source of whatever it was; the only thing nearby was an empty storefront. He moved closer to it, curious. The building was unremarkable, old, worn brick, faded lettering on the door. But nothing was broken, despite the fact that it was obviously vacant, its door locked and chained shut.

Without knowing why, Ray reached for the door. Sparks flew as energy washed over him, ancient and unlike anything he'd ever experienced. Near-blinding light flashed, gone before Ray could react, and he had the sense that he’d been judged. He wasn’t sure, but it felt like he’d passed some test. 

Ray took a deep breath and warily touched the handle; the chains vanished as if they’d never been there. The knob turned under his hand, as if whatever force inhabited the space was impatient for him to enter. 

As Ray stepped inside, power pulsed and flared again, warm and benevolent. He felt surrounded, enveloped… _embraced_. Ray smiled as he looked around the room. He wasn’t sure what he was supposed to do with the place but he knew, beyond a doubt, that it was his.


End file.
